1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in X-ray systems and more particularly to an X-ray system utilizing a contoured X-ray source and a contoured X-ray film cassette having an edge wall portion contoured to fit the surface of an object adjacent or next to the portion of the object to be subjected to X-rays.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The usual imaging systems using X-rays are totally based on the geometric distribution of X-rays and the geometric detection of the X-rays. The usual detection devices for X-rays, e.g. X-ray film cassettes, are constructed in a manner based on the physical properties of the X-ray source. Standard X-ray cassettes are geometric, usually square or rectangular, and do not often conform to the subject or adjacent structure outline, thus limiting subject evaluation.
Cassettes have long been used in energy detecting devices for detection of X-ray and other detectable forms of energy used for examination of the interior of objects. Such cassettes are flat boxes which hold an image fixing medium (X-ray film or the like) in a position adjacent the portion of the object or body being subjected to detection or scanning. Cassettes are usually made of plastic or cardboard. Metal cassettes may be used where the metal does not interfere with the image being detected or fixed.
Standard X-ray cassettes are thin, flat, rectangular (or square) plastic or cardboard boxes which hold the film or other energy detecting medium. The flat edge wall of conventional square or rectangular cassettes often does not conform to the subject or structure outline which limits the subject evaluation or measurement.
In mammography, the standard cassettes used are square or rectangular. This configuration precludes consistent evaluation of deep breast tissue and therefore deep lesions or cancers may go undetected. In industrial uses, the standard cassettes used are likewise square or rectangular which may not conform to the subject or adjacent structure outline.
The contoured imaging system of this invention contours the X-ray source and the X-ray film cassette to more closely conform to the anatomic, physiological and/or structural configuration of the object or adjacent structure being evaluated. The contoured cassette is constructed in a manner based on the physiologic, anatomic and/or structural properties of the subject or adjacent structure being evaluated. This consideration allows more complete evaluation of the subject or adjacent structures. The contoured cassette is so constructed as to conform to subject or adjacent structure outline, enhancing subject evaluation.
In mammography, the standard X-ray energy source is distributed in a geometric pattern to be detected in this geometric pattern by a geometric X-ray film cassette and the film therein. In mammography, standard detection devices are square or rectangular. This configuration precludes consistent evaluation of deep breast tissue and therefore deep lesions or cancers will be undetected. The contoured imaging system of this invention contours the X-ray energy beam or X-ray source to conform to a contoured X-ray film cassette to allow decrease in exposure to radiation of body structures not included in the field of a contoured and contiguous detection device. The primary beam is shielded or absorbed prior to exposure to the X-ray film cassette. The source of X-ray energy is contoured to almost exactly conform to the contoured appearance of the X-ray film cassette. Intervening and supportive structures and materials also are contoured to almost exactly progress the contoured concept throughout the system. Similar contouring of the beam to cassette axis may be used in standard radiography. The contoured cassette is designed, in this instance, to conform to the chest wall inferior to the breast allowing consistent visualization of the deep breast and chest wall.
In industrial uses, standard detection devices do not always conform to the subject or adjacent structure outline. The contoured cassette in such case conforms to the subject or adjacent structure outline and the X-ray source, intervening and supportive structures and materials also contoured to progress the contoured concept throughout the system.